Prendo te
by Bitita
Summary: O James, meu amigo, o cabeça de melão grandão esqueceu a parte mais importante do casamento: Os votos!


**Prendo te**

Pode parecer a maior idiotice falar isso. Mas olhe bem minha situação, preso em um terno. Completamente engravatado ouvindo a respiração acelerada de James. Desesperado, suando frio e tremendo.

-_Você vai casar, não morrer._ – Eu disse. Ele andando de lá pra cá de cá pra lá está me deixando tonto.

-_E se eu morrer no altar?_- Ele arregalou os olhos. Mau momento, mau momento em que eu disse isso.

-_E por que você morreria no altar?-_ Bem, se eu não o matasse até ele sair daqui...

-_Sei lá, um raio pode cair na minha cabeça, um avada ser lançado contra mim... muitas coisas. É nas situações de desespero que a gente descobre como é perigoso viver!_- James está virando um marica, isso sim.

-_James, a noiva é a Lily. Não você_.- Cocei a cabeça. E não tenho piolhos não. Muito menos pulgas como dizem a oposição.

-_Se eu estivesse em condições normais eu até..._- Parei de ouvir, lá vem ele falar que me espancaria até a morte ou algo bem parecido. Isso pra mim é da boca pra fora. James magrelo Potter bater em Sirius extremamente gostosão Black é algo que não entra na minha cabeça.

-_James já pensou em se acalmar e aproveitar o dia mais feliz da sua vida?_- Sugeri apoiando minha cabeça na mão.

-_É, não é? É o dia mais feliz da minha vida e na de Lily... temos que aproveitar e... AI MEU MERLIN._- Já percebeu que as pessoas monopolizam as coisas? Olhe bem: "ai meu Merlin, Ai meu Deus, ai meu isso, ai meu santinho..." Coisa mais feia de se fazer!

-_O que foi dessa vez? Juro que não vou te ajudar a arrumar novamente seus trajes se você tiver que ir novamente ao banheiro_.- Inclinei-me na cadeira.

-_Eu não fiz os votos!_- James ficou tão vermelho como eu nunca pude imaginar que ficaria.

-_Você é criativo, você consegue!_- Eu abanei minha mão, sabe eu não sou muito criativo com essas coisas, se fosse uma poesia para tirar sarro do Seboso eu já teria escrito e estaria lá fora recitando, mas quando o assunto é amor eu sou um pouco enrolado. Eu provavelmente iria enrolar tanto para escrever algo que na hora iria sair só um "Eu te amo". Mas pense comigo. O único motivo que levaria Sirius Black ao altar seria o amor extremo que ele teria pela garota, logo ser minha noiva seria a maior e melhor declaração que uma mulher poderia receber. Quem sabe se eu disser isso ao James...

-_Sirius eu tenho dez minutos_!- James me olhou como se pedisse ajuda.

-_O Remus está por aí?_- Olhei pelos cantos. Ajudar? A não ser que ele queira algo como " Minha vida meu amor, meu pinico voador". E acho que a Lily daria pinicadas nele se ouvisse isso.

-_O Remus está lá fora._- James olhou para mim como se eu fosse a lula gigante.

-_Quer que eu chame?_

-_Ajudar a minha pessoa nem passou pela sua cabeça, não é?-_ Ele me perguntou enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

-_Passar, passou, mas olha eu só pensei em algo como: Lily seus cabelos cor de cereja é o que falta no sorvete da minha vida._- Ih me deu fome agora.

- _O cabelo dela não tem cor de cereja. _– James me olhou furioso. Sabe o que eu não entendo? Pede ajuda e depois fica aí reclamando.

-_Pinta ele._

-_Pad cala essa sua boca fedida!_- Ele deu um tapinha na minha bochecha, sabe aqueles bem fraquinhos que as pessoas dão logo após um conselho?

-_Ela ta devidamente escovada e eu nunca tive uma cárie. Você poderia começar com "Eu to te amarrando nessa merda de casamento porque sou um homem ciumento que não agüentaria ver você nos braços de outros." Não vai estar mentindo em lugar nenhum._

_-Eu juro que eu te enforco, pára de falar besteira! Eu estou nervoso!_- Ele exclamou. Estranho pelo meu vasto conhecimento sobre a raça humana eu tinha em mente que só mulheres tinham TPM e ficavam assim antes de casar. Mas pelo visto são mulheres e James Potter.

-_Então canta uma música. Beatles tá na moda._- Verdade ué. Beatles é o pretinho básico da música. Sempre cai bem. E essa frase foi tão feminina! É o James que está provocando isso em mim. E antes que eu me comprometa mais vou falar mais uma fala dele pra mim.

-_E a originalidade?_- Ele enterrava a cabeça nas mãos como se desistisse.

-_Ah você tem idéia melhor!?_- Eu puxei a cabeça dele pelos cabelos. Arranquei um pouquinho, mas pelo jeito resolveu. Afinal ele está escrevendo freneticamente no papel. Uh Me entregou. Mas creio que "_Corre Padfoot, porque se eu te pegar você vira lingüiça, seu cachorro!_"

Eu nem preciso dizer que corri tanto que minhas pernas nem ficaram visíveis. Eu estou correndo em cima do tapete vermelho. AI MEU DEUS! Não toquem essa musiquinha! Eu estou isento de qualquer coisa nesse casamento! Espero que estejam tocando pro James que provavelmente está correndo atrás de mim. Olha a mãe do James! Ih ela está levantando pra falar com o filho. Ótimo eu estou salvo. É melhor eu me sentar.

E não deu outra, tempos depois James estava lá na frente sendo visto por todos. E aquela musiquinha de casamento começou. A Lily estava linda entrando pelo tapete e o James com a cara de babaca que ele sempre teve. A Srª. Potter chorava, a Lily chorava, A McGonagall chorava e quase que o carinha que realiza cerimônias trouxas chorava. E então o carinha pediu ao casal os votos. A Lily disse algo como "Eu não esperava encontrar o amor onde encontrei. Potter é com o maior orgulho e amor que irei usar esse sobrenome daqui pra frente." Mas isso não importa. O que importa é o que o James vai falar. Eu sou um péssimo amigo por estar esperando que meu melhor amigo leve uma buquezada na cabeça?

-_Bem Lily. Eu..._

-_Ele não fez os votos!_ – Eu disfarcei a voz. Eu sei, sou repugnante, mas meu lado maroto quer ver o James apanhar.

-_É, isso é a verdade. Mas eu achei um registro nosso uns dias e bem, de tanto olhar eu acho que o decorei. Foi algo como uma música que a gente tentou compor. Eu não sei se você lembrar e aos presentes espero que perdoem minha voz._

É, por essa eu não esperava. O pior é que todos estão com carinhas de apaixonados. Ser humano é um bicho besta. Veja bem. Nós estamos celebrando uma união de amor e tudo mais. E o padre disse 'até eu a morte os separe' se a morte vai separar pra que juntar? Se sua cama vai ser desarrumada à noite pra quê arrumar? Ta certo que eu acho que o James e a Lily vão ser o tipo de casal que vai envelhecer juntos, a Lily reclamará das juntas e o James da audição. Vão ter uns cinco filhos, uns trinta netos e por aí vai. Mas precisa me colocar em um terno no calor do verão pra envelhecer juntos? Ah lá vem a voz de pato do James. Hora de rir.

_Te recebo _

_As tuas mãos._

_E nos recebemos_

Quanto será que foi o frete? E quando eles compuseram isso? Tinham recebido cola nos testes finais?

_Olhe-me_

_Recebo quem_

_É meu amanhã_

Só falta falar que a vida dele se ilumina com ela. Acho que no final ele a chama de fonte de energia alternativa.

_Ama-me_

_Eu estou aqui_

É, está aqui e me fazendo rir à beça. Continue!

_Ama-me_

_Por quanto tempo_

_Ao seu lado_

_As noites me contarei_

_E te protegerei_

Está começando a melhorar. Mas essa parte do contarei está meio estranha. Eu sempre soube que ele era fofoqueiro.

_Terei mais senso_

_Junto a você_

_Se penso que você sempre me tem junto a ti _

Verdade ele só tem senso na frente dela. E olha que bonitinho! Credo essa parafernália está me deixando mais sensível. Isso é ruim.

_Hoje me pede_

_Para compartilhar_

_Mesmo no escuro se apagará_

Compartilhar. O James é egoísta! Ele nunca compartilha nada. Só dívidas!

_Te recebo_

_As tuas mãos_

_Estou aqui_

_Ama-Me_

_Ama-me_

E agora todo mundo está de pé, aplaudindo enquanto o casal maravilha ali se engole na frente de todos. Ai ai, a melhor parte é agora. Festa! Ninguém vai me segurar. Talvez só quando o nível alcoólico no meu sangue estiver alto, mas aí é por necessidade. Eu sei que vocês adoraram a minha companhia. Fiquem pensando como será a festa, pois como eu já disse: quero é me divertir. Beijos pra garotas e pros garotos até o logo.

N/a: Então, primeira fic. Eu baseei o Sirius totalmente no Kuzco de " A nova escola do imperador". Sei lá eu acho que o Sirius e o Kuzco tão parecidinhos. E isso é meio que uma song, a tradução não está tão coerente, mas meu italiano não permite a segurança de arrumar muitas coisas. Até a próxima. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
